


Boring

by mischiefmomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, is cute okay, yes...samo is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmomo/pseuds/mischiefmomo
Summary: Nayeon finds everything boring but her heartbeats fast when she sees Dahyun
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 134





	Boring

**Author's Note:**

> for sofi mostly :)

Nayeon finds everything so boring. School brings headaches more than enjoyment. Cheerleading is becoming annoying and tiring. Nayeon is just so bored all the time. Her enjoyment of things have gone down. She hates going to games, hates being in class, hates school and her stupid teachers. She hates it all.

Well...there’s is one thing worth coming to school. More like, there’s someone worth walking up and heading to this boring school. Nayeon likes to pretend she doesn’t notice when her heartbeat increase when she sees her. Likes to ignore the butterflies that explodes in her stomach when she says hi to her. Likes to lie to herself and say she doesn’t have any feelings towards her. 

“Nayeon, you cut every class but come to this one? Why?” Momo sleepy voice brings her back to the very boring class. Annoyed when she looks back at Momo and of course, Sana on her lap. They’re so gross and yet Nayeon smiles when Momo mumbles something and Sana kisses her. She supposed they deserve it.

“I can’t like math?”

“Gays can’t do math so no.” 

“I’m great at math.” Sana and Momo share a look before bursting out laughing. 

“Oh fuck you.” Nayeon mumbles. Turning to face the teacher walk in. Nayeon glares at the two love birds and laughed when the teacher yells at them. Nayeon hates, she hates that she’s smiling right now but she can’t stop herself. Kim Dahyun. The cutest girl she has ever seen is walking into the class. Wearing that bright smile Nayeon falls for and maybe Nayeon is going crazy but she swears she can see the shine in her eyes from here. 

“Hi.”Dahyun sweet voice makes Nayeon heart melt and she suddenly feels nervous. They always talk during class, stupid thing but Nayeon enjoys them. Wants nothing more than to continue to talk to Dahyun for hours if she could. 

“Hi...uh how is your day going?” The teacher begins class but Nayeon has no interest at all. In all honesty, Dahyun barely pays attention to the teacher either. Maybe she’s being delusional but she swears Dahyun likes when she talks to her.

“Boring.” Dahyun begins, turning her body towards Nayeon and resting her head on her hands. Is a simple movement but Nayeon heartbeat picks up. “But this is my favorite class.”

“is my favorite too.” They both share a laugh.

“Nayeon? Dahyun? Am i interrupting your conversation.” Nayeon roll her eyes before glaring at the teacher.

“Maybe you are.” Nayeon mumbles.

“She was just asking for a pencil.” Dahyun saved Nayeon.

“That’s always the excuse.”

“Pencil always get lost i guess.” Nayeon crosses her arms.

“Just play attention.” Nayeon rolls her eyes before watching the teacher write numbers on the board. Her mind easily wondering to Dahyun again. Sneaking a glance to her, Nayeon surprise when Dahyun was looking at her. That smile, that smile and her kind eyes...Nayeon feels her cheeks burn. To think just one smile has her heart going crazy. To think Nayeon doesn’t mind it since is Dahyun.

“You need to be careful, he will fail you.” Dahyun whispers.

“I don’t care.” Nayeon answer simply. “I like talking to you.” Nayeon moving closer to Dahyun, trying to ignore the pounding in her chest. She doesn’t notice the way Dahyun cheeks turn red with their closeness. Both forgetting they’re in class, neither really caring about it. 

“I have a question.” Dahyun whispers.

“what is it?” Nayeon eyes dropping to Dahyun’s lips for a second. 

“Nayeon! That’s it, stand outside.” The teacher snaps. Nayeon glares at him, an insult on the tip of her tongue till Dahyun stands. 

“Sir, i was distracting her. Is only fair i go out too.”

“...fine, both of you outside.” Nayeon didn’t see it coming. The way Dahyun grabs her hand and drags her out. Nayeon doesn’t want to think about it, the way Dahyun small hands fits perfectly in hers. Doesn’t want to think about how she really wishes Dahyun never lets go. 

Dahyun doesn’t stop out of the door, she drags Nayeon through the hallway. Their giggles filling the hall and they both ignore the teacher yelling at them. Their hearts pounding and Nayeon doesn’t care who stares at her. She smiles brightly watching Dahyun’s back and let’s the girl do what she wishes.

Dahyun finds an abandoned closet and they both slip inside of it. Both girls holding their breath as they hear front steps pass it. When the hallway falls into silent Dahyun was the first to laugh. Nayeon follow, not really knowing why they’re laughing but Dahyun just has that laugh you know?

“We are going to be in big trouble.” 

“Nothing new for me.” Nayeon shrug her shoulders.

“I’ve never cut class.”

“So why did you?”

“I have a question.” Nayeon leans her head again the dusty wall. Folding her arms, trying to control her nervous.

“What is it?” Dahyun cheeks grow red, she looks down and starts playing with her finger. Nayeon studies Dahyun, cute...she looks so damn cute.

“Can...can you kiss me?” Nayeon face burns to the tip of her ears. Kiss? Kiss Dahyun? A million of thoughts crossing her mind but one question standing out.

“...why?”

“I-i never kissed anyone before.” 

“Shouldn’t you kiss someone special?” Nayeon curses her stupid mind. Why doesn’t she take the opportunity? Stupid insecurities. The sincerity in Dahyun’s eyes scares Nayeon. In all honesty, she doesn’t want to know the answer to her question.

“You’re special...that’s why I want you to be my first kiss.”

“but...why?” Nayeon asked confusingly.

“Do I need to spell it out for you?”

“actually yes.”

“...i like you.” Nayeon eyes widen and she swears her heart stops working for a second. 

“w-what?”

“I said,I like you. I don't know how or when it started but our little talks became the only thing i looked forward in school.” Dahyun studies Nayeon as the closer falls silently for a second before it was filled with Nayeon laughter. 

“I can’t believe this.” Nayeon covers her eyes. “All this time...all this time i was scared to say anything but turns out you liked me all along.”

“i don’t understand-“

“I’ll do it.” Nayeon suddenly getting closer to Dahyun. They noses slightly touching. “I’ll kiss you but i need you to know. I really like you too.”

Nayeon doesn’t let Dahyun’s respond, leaning forward and their lips lock. The kiss at first is a bit awkward, Nayeon nervous getting the best of her but when she feels Dahyun’s small hand on her shoulder it gives her courage. Nayeon’s lets her own hand rest on Dahyun’s small waist, pulling her closer and younger girl whimpers into Nayeon’s mouth. The kiss is soft, a little rush with their emotions coming to surface all at once but is nice. Sweet when Dahyun grips Nayeon’s school shirt. Nayeon is drunk off Dahyun’s scent and taste. She can do this forever and she really wishes Dahyun will let her. 

Nayeon smiles when she breaks the kiss and Dahyun’s chases for another. Letting their fingers intertwine as Nayeon swear they can both hear her heart.

“So...” Nayeon starts.

“take me on a date?” Dahyun’s finishes.

“Very demanding.” Nayeon teases but is not like she plans to say no. 

Maybe school won’t be as boring anymore.


End file.
